Right Here Waiting
by vllybll429
Summary: Hermione is feeling really alone, when someone unexpected finds her
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.: It's been awhile since I wrote a story so I hope you like it. Oh by the way, I don't own anything!)

Summery: Hermione is feeling really alone, when someone unexpected finds her.

Right Here Waiting

The wind was fierce near the lake where Head Girl, Hermione Granger was standing; it was late October in Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her whole body was chilled and she really could not feel much in her hands that hung at her sides but she didn't care.

The war was over Harry, had won. Now was the time of the "Golden Age." At least that was what the Daily Profit was calling it.

Hermione wondered how much better it must be for most people to be living in a time where they would not have to fear if their next door neighbors were Death Eaters or not. But Hermione really was not enjoying the same peace that the rest of Wizarding World was. Sure it was nice for a while to know that she did not have someone plotting to kill her, Harry or Ron, but she secretly missed the "Dark Times." Because Hermione's golden age was during everyone else's dark times. It was when she actually got to be with Harry and Ron. Now the two of them are always with their girlfriends.

It seemed like everyone now was in a relationship. Harry had Ginny; Ron had Lavender even Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were showing more affection to each other. Hermione really was not jealous of them; they had every right to be happy. Then why wasn't she happy?

Another cold gust of wind whipped around her, bringing some leaves from a near by tree to gently land in the water of the lake.

A warm tear slowly rolled down her face. She promised herself she would not cry, but let the tear fall onto the cold ground under her feet. It had just been so hard for her lately, always alone in the library studying, with no one to talk to. Sure, every now and then Harry or Ron would come to her for help on the homework that they did not do. But it was not the same. Even at meals when people surrounded her she felt alone. And right now more that anything, all she wanted was to be found.

The sun was slowly setting and Hermione new that she should start heading in before it became to dark but she decided on staying out for a little bit longer, "Its not like anyone is missing me right now" Hermione mused to herself.

There was a quidditch match earlier in the day of Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, that ended up with a Gryffindor victory. So the whole house had been celebrating all day. Harry had even snuck out of the school to get into Hogsmeade to get food and drinks for everyone.

Suddenly Hermione felt a warm hand interlock with hers. She turned her head to see whom it was, only to find Professor Snape looking out at the lake. He did not say anything, or try to remove his hand from hers, he just kept looking out onto the lake. Hermione opened her mouth to start to question him, but decided not to. Something just felt right. So instead she turned her attention to the sun that was setting over the lake, and held onto Snape's hand just a little tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't owned anything!

A while after the sun had finished setting Snape led Hermione back up to the school, still holding hands. But before they entered through the great doors leading into the entrance hall Snape pulled Hermione close to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then disappeared leaving Hermione in a state of utter confusion.

* * *

The next potions class was the same as it had always been. Snape was being a real wanker; by giving his classes a rather large essay due the next time they would have his class. 

Of course Hermione had finished the essay the day that it was assigned to them. And of course Ron found the time out of his oh so busy schedule to talk to his dear friend.

"Hermione, please I promise this will be the last time I copy your paper. It's just that quidditch practice and being a prefect and all has really been cutting into my study time. Please Hermione say you will let me." Ron, practically on his knees begged Hermione.

"Fine, you can _look_ at it for ideas, not copy it word for word." Hermione said just so that Ron would stop bothering her while she was studying. This year Hermione had decided not to make her schedule as full as it usually had been. She had dropped several classes that she did not need to take, but she was still taking more classes than the average student.

"Thank you so much Hermione you have no idea how much this means to!" Ron said jumping to his feet before kissing her cheek with gratitude.

* * *

Hermione had been daydreaming about the evening spent with Snape near the lake. It had been about a week since the encounter had happened. And neither she nor Snape had said anything to each other about it; really Hermione was starting to think that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. But the kiss felt so real. It was so warm and tender, nothing what she would have imagined coming from a person who seems to be so hard and cold.

"Detention tonight Miss Granger, for copying another students work." Snape stated as he handed back Hermione's essay, snapping Hermione out of her dreaming.

Hermione was in shock, she never copied a paper, "please sir, I never copied anything."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher, or should it be more?" Snape said in a dark tone.

It dawned on Hermione what Snape had meant by copying someone else's paper, Ron must have done reproduction spell on her paper and turned it in as his own. 'Bur really' thought Hermione 'you would think that after seven years of teaching that the old bat would recognize my work from someone's like Ron's. For the rest of the class, Hermione remained silent, working diligently on the potion assigned. Not looking once at Ron..

* * *

Back in the common room after the days classes had finished Hermione caught up with Ron. Who had been hiding from Hermione since potions class had finished.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you do that to me? I let you look at, and you go and copy the whole thing word for word!! Hermione yelled as she walked across the common room where he and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess.

"I can explain, please can't we just forget about this and put in our past? I screwed up, and I am really sorry, I promise it won't ever happen again." Ron said looking sorry for what he had done, and then turned back to the game.

"You know what Ron, I think you are right." With that Ron turned towards Hermione smiling. "We should just forget everything, I am sick of you using me for everything. So lets just put our friendship in the past. Because I am done with you." Hermione said as she turned and headed to the library before Ron could say otherwise.

* * *

(A/N: so what do you think? I know that there was not fluff but I'm working on it. Next chapter detention in the dungeons, what could happen? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione left the library five minutes before her detention with Snape was scheduled. She had skipped dinner so that she would not have to deal with Harry, Ron or anyone else she could think of. So she spent her time in the library do homework for Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Professor Snape was grading the third year's essays when he heard a soft nock on the door. "Enter," he said as he heard the door open to reveal Miss Granger for her detention. 

"I am glad to see that you have made on time Miss Granger, your assignment will be to work on an essay for class so that I will know that you did not copy again. You will write about the ten uses of Asphode Root and why they are important in potions brewing. " Snape said as he pointed to a desk that was piled with books so that Hermione could do her research.

Hermione sat down at the desk with all the books and starting flipping through the books. "Professor these books are very rare, where did you get them?"

"They are from my own collection, now work on you project or you will have another detention tomorrow to finish the essay." Snape said not looking up from the papers he was grading.

Several hours later Hermione finished the three-foot of essay she wrote and placed it on Snape's desk for him to grade. She packed her quill and ink and started to head for the door to go back to the Gryffindor dorms. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at Professor Snape as he was grading papers at the front of the classroom.

"I just thought that you should know that I was not the one who copied the essay, it was Ron. Hermione said and turned to leave but found the door locked. When she turned around to say something she found Snape standing right behind her, with his hand on the wall next to her ear caging her in.

"That was a very Slytherin thing to do, rat out on your friends. But I already knew that you did not copy the essay, Mr. Weasley could never have written a paper so well." Snape whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Bur Professor Ron and I are no longer friends" chocked out Hermione she could feel his warm breath on her face, it smelled of peppermint. All different thoughts ran through her head of what it would be like if he kissed her again.

"Well that changes everything then doesn't it?" And with that Snape closed the gap between them and kissed Hermione, pressing her against the door. It took Hermione a few seconds to respond back to the kiss. Dropping her bag on the floor she wrapped her hands around his neck and through his hair, which to her surprise was not greasy at all but extremely soft.

Snape broke the kiss before it could go much further; making Hermione let a soft moan out from the loss of contact. When she opened her eyes she found Snape back at his desk reaching for a new essay to grade.

She grabbed her bag that sat in a pile on the floor and turned to walk out the door, until she decided to go back into the classroom and up to Snape's desk. She stood there for only a few seconds. "Miss Granger, your detention is over you may leave…" Snape started to say until Hermione placed her index finger to his lips to silent him. She leaned over his desk and the stacks of graded and non-graded papers and re-placed her fingers with her lips.

(A/N: I am really excited about this chapter!!! I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. Please keep reviewing cause it really makes me feel good and that I should keep writing. Thanks to everyone who has! o ya i might be moving the rating up to T but I'm not sure yet)


	4. Chapter 4

Snape knew he was over his head the first time he saw Hermione sitting in his first year's potions class. And now here she was a seventh year, and kissing him.

The voices in his head were going crazy, telling him that he should stop, she was his student, she could be expelled for this, and he could loose his job if anyone saw them. But something deep inside him told him that what they were doing was right.

The kissed continued and started to heat up. Hermione was no longer leaning against the front of Snape's desk; she was kneeling on the top of the stack of graded essays. Snape was standing up so to get a better angle of Hermione's lips. Both pairs of hands were roaming each other's body never wanting to stop the contact with each other.

Finally Snape's better judgment made him break the kiss with Hermione and he let go of her. She was so beautiful with her hair messed up from him putting his hands in it. And the way her cheeks were flushed and the slight bruising on her lips from the kiss.

"We can't do this." Snape said, "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to even start this, you should leave before curfew sets in." With that Snape sat back down at his desk as Hermione pick up her bag again and left with tears in her eyes.

As soon as he heard the door close behind Hermione he relaxed in his chair.

He never felt anything like that for a long time. It was when he was still in school, he most beautiful red head in his class; she was so passionate and smart. But she never loved him, she only saw him as a friend, and then he blew it with her by speaking before thinking. And now he has to teach her son and look into her eyes every day.

But it was not the time to think about that; he had other things to worry about.

Snape performed a spell to carry all the books that were sitting on the desk next to where Hermione was sitting and levitated them back to his personal living quarters where they put themselves back into the places where they came from.

Snape went into his bathroom and walked over to the dark green sink that was set into a black marble counter top, and turned on the cold water and splashed it onto his face. He reached to grab the towel that was hanging on its silver hook and as he dried he caught his reflection in the mirror.

There were so many lines that were not there before the war. Snape was only thirty-seven years old, and he looked like he was over fifty. The war had taken its toll on everyone but it was very hard on Snape since he worked as a spy for the order.

'What would a girl half my age ever want to be with someone like me?' Snape pondered as he hung his towel bag up and headed to his bed for another fitful night of sleep.

(A/N: sorry for taking so long to update things have been crazy around here!! I hope to get another chapter up soon. Thanks to all who reviewed keep it up!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ran out of the potions classroom with tears in her eyes. The halls were deserted, since curfew was just starting. She ran until she could not run any more. Ending in a hallway that she did not recognize did she finally stop. Leaning against the wall she slowly slid down and gazed out of the window across from her. The night sky was cloudless and the stars glistened in her tear stained eyes.

Finally deciding that she was out long enough, and not wanting to be seen by any teachers who may have been patrolling the halls Hermione decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room. To her pleasure Hermione found it to be empty, she did not need anyone bothering her about what happened with Ron earlier.

* * *

For the next couple of days Hermione was able to stay away from most people. She would wake up before her other roommates and leave meals before a mad rush of people would come into the Great Hall. And she would spend all of her free time in the library studying, or spending time doing extra things as Head girl.

The nights were becoming colder and the days shorter. The list for the students who were planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break was posted in the common room and Hermione scribbled her name on it. She really had nowhere to go. She and her parents had a falling out during the summer when Hermione told them that she was planning to work in the magical world and not join them as muggles. And she was not expecting a welcoming invitation from the Weasley's after her fight with Ron.

On one of her late night patrols as Hermione was walking down the transfigurations hallway she spotted Professor Snape walking in her direction. She tried to turn around and start going the opposite direction before he spotted her, but to her dismay she heard her name being called.

"Miss Granger, is it not a bit late for you to be out? " Snape said, halting Hermione from her retreat.

"I was just finishing my rounds sir." Hermione stated, to ashamed to look into his eyes after the way she acted during her detention with him.

"Still it is late even for the Head Girl to be up" Snape replied with a look of wanting in his eyes.

"Yes, well I was just about to head to bed anyways." She stated as she turned to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked as he saw her turn.

"To bed sir, you are right it is rather late and I am rather cold," Hermione declared with a slight shiver.

"You are leaving without saying goodnight?" he replied as he took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her into him. "Lets promise that you are never cold again."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight." Hermione whispered grasping his warm soft cloak around her shoulders a little tighter.

When she made it back to the girls dormitory she gently took off Professor Snape's cloak folded it and placed it in her trunk and locked it, in case someone tried to get into it.

(A/N: im really sorry i have not been updating lately, things are still pretty crazy here. I have been working on oulines for this story and im not sure where it is going to end up. really, this story was going to be one chapter and that is it so bear with me as i try i fix it up a bit.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashes of bright light came from every direction possible; there was nowhere safe to go. The only way to go was forward, in the direction where spells were being thrown at her. Next to her she saw her friends falling, injured by a curses or worse being killed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched everything that was going on. Then all at once everything stopped. There were no more screams being called out by friends and enemies, everything just stopped. Looking around, Hermione saw that she was the only one standing on the battlefields there was no on; she was alone._

* * *

Hermione awoke from her nightmare to find that it was only a dream. She looked at the clock that was sitting on her bedside table and found it to be eight in the morning, still early for most students on a Sunday. Deciding that it would not be a good idea to try to fall back to sleep and have another nightmare of the war, Hermione decided to go for an early morning walk. She dressed quickly to not wake up her other roommates, but before leaving she retrieved Professors Snape's cloak from her trunk and wrapped it on her shoulders.

Hermione would not have noticed the grounds of Hogwarts were beautifully covered in a fresh blanket of snow if not for the crunch under her feet when she started walking out toward the lake. Her mind and thoughts were someplace else, or more like someone else. Harsh winds were coming off the lake where Hermione was standing at, making her pulled Snape's cloak a little tighter around her body and face. Without thinking she inhaled his sent, the same sent that she smelled on him the night of her detention when she threw herself on him. She was so lost in his sent and the memory of that night she did not hear him come up behind her.

"I would have thought that that cloak would be warm enough Miss Granger." Snape said with an amused smile on his face at seeing Hermione wrapped in his cloak that was a size to big for her.

"Sir, I didn't hear you, I just thought-"

"Miss Granger I do not care what you thought, is the cloak warm enough?" Snape said interrupting Hermione.

"Yes Sir, more than enough, I was planning on returning it to you before breakfast. Unless you want it now?" Hermione said as she started to unfasten it.

"No!" Snape exclaimed grabbing her hands from the fasten "For being the brightest witch of her class, you really do not know much about how to keep yourself warm." Thinking of the night before when her gave her the cloak.

While refastening the cloak, Snape's hand brushed against Hermione's cheek, and her eyes shot up to look into his.

"Professor I would like to apologize for how I acted during detention, it was wrong and I should have not done that," Hermione said as Snape's ran his hand under her chin, making her knees a little weak.

The only reply Hermione got from her potions Professor was him tilting her head up to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away from her lips he whispered in her ear "Miss Granger, there is no need to apologize."

Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level for another kiss.

* * *

(A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken so long! I'll try to make up for it somehow! This is not the end of this story I already have some more ideas. I'm really excited. Hope you enjoy!! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

She just could not help herself. He did obviously enjoy her random burst of desire. He said so himself, basically. Both of them knew the pain that each suffered. And knowing that with the kiss that they would not hurt as badly for only for a few seconds.

The kiss was exquisite, the feeling of Professors Snape's lips covering hers made Hermione weak in the knees. Thankfully Snape was able to keep some of his strength to hold Hermione as she leaned into him and the kiss. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly. Every move that either one made was like a perfectly choreographed dance, each making the right move at exactly the right time. Only when oxygen was completely necessary did they break the kiss.

Puffs of warm air surrounded them as they looked at each other knowing exactly what had happened, but still trying to figure out what to do about it. Snape looked deeply into Hermione's warm chocolate brown eyes finding the same emotion that was mirrored in his.

They were still tangled together when Snape finally broke the unsettling silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"I believe that if we wish to remain at Hogwarts for a bit longer," Snape said still trying to catch his breath, "that it would be best if we continued this elsewhere." Snape said as he looked around at the wide open space the two of them were standing in, where anyone could see them if they let their eyes wonder in their direction.

"Meet me in my office after breakfast, where we can discuss this in private." He said with a blissful look on his face as Hermione nodded her head still slightly dazed from the kiss.

Starting to turn away from him, analyzing everything that had just happened between her and her potions professor, Hermione felt a hand grab onto hers. With a gentile pull, she found herself back in Snape's arms for another kiss, but by the time Hermione had the chance to react, Snape was already walking back to the castle.

Hermione lingered by the lake a little longer, trying to give Snape more time to get into the castle without it looking like she was outside with him. When she finally did make it to the great hall for breakfast, most of the school was there. She had not realized that she had been outside for so long. She took a seat at the end of the table away from the rest of her classmates and ate in silence. It was not long when she felt someone sit down on the bench beside her. Hermione looked up from her plate of eggs and toast to see Harry sitting beside her. When she saw that it was him she quickly lost her appetite and start to get up to leave, but was quickly stopped by him.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I was a complete jerk, please, please forgive me." Harry said looking up at her from his seated position and her in her half standing, the look of complete unhappiness in his eyes.

Hermione did not know what to say but quickly thought of something, "What made you decide to try to talk to me?" Hermione asked.

"I realized about after a week of only having Ron to talk to that I really could use someone with more brains to talk to, and I could use a little help on my transfiguration's homework, which I know you are the best at." Harry said with a look of complete helplessness.

"I was never completely mad at you Harry; I was hurt that you would side with Ron when he was the one who treated me unfairly but never completely mad with you. Although, I think I might be able to find some time to help you with your Transfiguration homework. Hermione said with a smile on her face, and sat back down in her seat to finish her meal.

Hermione and Harry ended up staying in the Great Hall until it was practically empty just talking about what had been going on, while Hermione was off on her own.

When they finally did leave, Harry had his hand wrapped around her waist like a brother figure that she saw him as.

"Are you going to the common room?" Harry asked having a good idea what the answer was.

"No, I think I might head to the library to do some extra reading for Ancient Runes class, but I will help you later tonight with the Transfiguration homework." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and started up the marble staircase to the common room with Hermione watching from the bottom step. Then, she slyly made her way down to the dungeons.

The dungeons were dark as always but they did not seem as uninviting as they usually did when she had class. When Hermione came to the door that separated her and Professor Snape, she did a quick once over making sure that everything was in its place, and lightly knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Snape, no longer wearing his out robes, but just his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms, and his black pants. Most people would have never thought of Snape as having any sort of muscle strength anywhere in his body; however his arms were well defined in a lean way, which made Hermione blush a bit at the sight of them.

"I was starting to think that you were not coming." Snape said as Hermione slowly made her way into his office.

Hermione blushed again "I became slightly side tracked, but I am here now." She said with a smirk.

"Come, this is a place to discuss school matters, let us go someplace more informal." with that he took a hold of Hermione's hand and led her to his private chambers.

When they entered the room Hermione dropped Snape's hand, amazed at how many books he had lining the walls of his common room. He had books ranging from topics of Transfiguration to Herbology to a few muggle books that some would not notice if they were not well versed on the titles. She walked up to one of the book shelves and adoringly caressed the spines of the books

"I thought that you might be more comfortable in here." Snape said from behind her.

Hermione turned and smiled, "Yes, I think I am much more comfortable here." And started walking towards Snape. "Now what is it that we are going to talk about?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes about that, this is not supposed to be happening" he said pulling her closer into him

"And what are we planning on doing about this?" she said standing on her tip toes.

"We could end it, or we could keep it a secret." He said and kissed her.

It took over an hour for the two of them to decide how they were going to keep their little secret, they were always finding interruptions from their talking. Finally they decided that it would be best to act like they always did; nothing could change in the way they acted. Hermione would have to act like a know it all, and he would take away points. They could only see each other at night when patrolling and then make plans, or if he held her after class for some reason, like a bad paper or potion gone wrong. And that only when they were sure that they were in absolute private that they could use each other's given names. Did Hermione Reluctantly leave the warmth of Snape's arms to go find Harry in the common room.

Hermione found Harry sitting in the common room with Ginny his girlfriend for over a year sitting in front of the warm fire reading a quidditch magazine.

"Oi, 'Mione, come over here and join us" harry called when he saw that she was heading back upstairs.

The three sat in front of the fire for several hours, discussing different topics ranging from the latest news in the Profit, to the upcoming holidays. And all the time Hermione had a secret smile on her lips.

(A/n I hope you like it. I know it has been forever but my muse left me, and she finally came back to let me finish the chapter. Don't worry I still have more planned! Please review!! Thanks!!)


End file.
